Miley and Oliver: A Fairytale
by Youre Undeniable 09
Summary: Oliver Oken is new to Malibu and when he meets Miley Stewart, it's love at first sight. But what would a fairytale be without problems along the way? A chapterfic inspired by Taylor Swift's Love Story. MOLIVER. MileyxOliver
1. Once Upon a Time

**A/N: **Hello friends :) It's B here with a new Moliver story for all of you...It's going to sort of be based of Taylor Swift's new song love story. This chapter is just an introduction to how Miley and Oliver meet. It's pretty short and self-explanatory. I'll go into more detail in the later chapters. I'll cut this short now because I'm known for notoriously long Author's Notes so just let me know what you think :)

**Summary**: Oliver Oken is new to Seaview High and when he meets Miley Stewart, it's love at first sight. But what would a fairytale be without problems along the way? A chapterfic inspired by Taylor Swift's Love Story. MOLIVER. MileyxOliver

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters or the song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift.

I Present to you..._Miley and Oliver: A Fairytale_ :)

* * *

_We were both young when I first saw you_

Once upon a time in a land far, far away (Malibu, California to be exact) there lived a seventeen year-old girl named Miley Stewart. Miley Stewart was your normal teenage girl. She had an (almost) normal best friend named Lilly Truscott, and she went to a normal high school. Yes, everything about Miley Stewart was normal (well, except for one thing)...Miley Stewart also lived a double life as international pop-star Hannah Montana. Miley and her father, Robbie Ray, created Miley's alter ego so that she could live—what else?—a normal teenage life without fame and hoards of paparazzi following her every move.

Today is just another normal day in the life of Miley Stewart. She wakes up, fights with her brother, Jackson, over the bathroom, and has breakfast before heading to school. She talks to Lilly at her locker before class, and they both think today is going to be just like any other. They are so wrong.

"Hey, Miles," Lilly said as she walks up to Miley and opens the locker next to her. "Did you have a good weekend?"

"I guess," Miley sighed. "It was kind of boring with you gone and all. I didn't do much but go to Rico's and annoy Jackson. How was visiting your grandmother?"

"Awful," Lilly groaned as she pulled her history book out of her locker. "It was so boring, and her house smells like onions all the time. I had to take, like, three showers just to get the smell out. To top it all off, my mom wouldn't even let me bring my skateboard, so it was totally torturous," Lilly finished dramatically.

"Torturous?" Miley said with a laugh.

"It's a word!" Lilly defended as she slammed her locker shut and turned to face her friend, but instead of meeting Miley's gaze, her eyes glazed over as she stared off at someone behind Miley's head.

"Earth to Lilly? Lils? Hello?" Miley said as she waved her hand in front of Lilly's face. "What are you looking at? You're starting to drool a little. Lilly, seriously, you're freaking me out. What is it?!"

Miley turned her head to see what Lilly was staring at, and that's when she saw him. "Whoa," Miley said as she saw a tall guy with brown hair make his way down the hall. Every girl in the hallway had stopped what they were doing to turn and stare at him, but he seemed totally oblivious. "Lilly, he is GORGEOUS."

"Oh my God, Miley, he's heading this way. Act natural," Lilly said as she finally broke out of her daze.

Miley snapped her head in Lilly's direction, and just when she was going to turn around again, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Um, excuse me?" The boy of every girl at Seaview High School's dreams said softly. "Could you tell me where locker number 238 is?"

Miley slowly turned to face the boy, and she was immediately hypnotized by his warm, brown eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Lilly, seeing her friend's temporary freeze moment, spoke up behind Miley. "Um, yeah, it's to the right of Miley's actually. Right there," Lilly said gesturing to the locker right next to Miley's.

"Great, thanks," the boy said flashing a huge smile in Lilly's direction. Lilly swooned (No, seriously, she really did). The boy turned toward Miley. "Looks like we're neighbors," he said as he nudged her shoulder.

Once Miley realized he was talking to her again and she had a chance to redeem herself, she snapped out of her daze and smiled back at him.

"Yeah, looks that way. You must be new here. I'm Miley." Miley said as she extended her hand to the boy.

"Oliver," he said as she grabbed her hand and shook it. He looked directly into her eyes for the first time and nearly got lost in them. They were the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen. "Wow, you have amazing eyes," he blurted out. The pair were still shaking hands as they stared into each other's eyes.

Lilly watched the two and almost burst into laughter. She decided to interrupt before they started undressing each other with their eyes.

"And I'm Lilly! And my best friend Miley and I really need to get to class," she said as she nudged the brown-haired girl. Miley and Oliver immediately dropped each other's hands and averted their gazes. Lilly smiled at the blush that crept onto both sets of cheeks.

"Um, right, class. Physics. Kunkle," Miley stuttered out incoherently.

"Wait you have Physics first?" Oliver asked excitedly, glancing between the two girls. "So do I! Do you think can show me where it is?"

"Of course," Miley immediately blurted out.

Lilly laughed at her friend's nervousness. "Just follow us. Be warned though—Kunkle is evil. Don't get on her bad side. Although, I think the only side she has IS a bad side."

"Oh, great," Oliver groaned. "My first class here, and it's going to be a bad one. That's just my luck…"

"It won't be so bad. At least you already know the two of us," Lilly said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm glad I met you guys," Oliver said as he smiled again and glanced between the two.

Yes, this was the start of a beautiful friendship, or maybe even something more…

* * *

**Review, please! Your opinions are always nice :)**


	2. Like A Wink and A Smile

**A/N**: I'm so proud of myself for writing this and updating so soon! :) This was originally going to be just a filler chapter, but my fingers obviously had a mind of their own and totally typed me in a different direction...I'm actually kind of glad because the direction I took in this chapter is actually going to work out very well. Anyway enjoy chapter 2. It's not my favorite, but hopefully you like it. It will get better, I promise! :)

I want to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I was elated at all the reviews, and I will reply to every single one! Thank you guys! And I hope you will continue to review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or "Love Story" by Taylor Swift.

* * *

_I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

Oliver smiled and let his eyes flutter closed as he remembered the day he met Miley. It seemed like just yesterday that he had first looked into her eyes. Oliver laughed silently to himself about how silly he was being about a girl as he looked out into the ocean from his new balcony. It hadn't exactly been yesterday that he'd first met Miley, but it also hadn't been more than two weeks. Even so, Oliver was sure that it would be a day he would remember forever…

_TWO WEEKS EARLIER_

"_So, Oliver, what brings you to Malibu?" Lilly asked the new boy as the group walked to Physics together._

"_Well," Oliver started off uneasily, "my parents just got divorced, and my mom decided to take a job here in Malibu. I didn't exactly want to stay with my dad in Dallas, so I thought a new start would be nice."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your parents," Miley said sympathetically. Oliver shrugged._

"_It's no big deal. I saw it coming years ago, and I was kind of just waiting for the day one of them would leave. I guess I was prepared," he said sadly. However, before Miley or Lilly could offer any form of sympathy or comfort, Oliver's face broke into his goofy grin (that Miley was starting to find endearing, even in the first ten minutes of knowing him), and he changed the subject. "So what kind of pain and torture should I expect from Seaview High?"_

_Oliver's nonchalant behavior tugged at Miley's heart. She could tell he was masking some feelings, but she wasn't surprised. He was a boy, after all, and isn't that what they do? _

"_Well, you need to watch out for Amber and Ashley. I'm sure you'll become a target for them since you're talking to us and all. Sorry about that in advance, but you still have a chance to bail before they find out you've been talking to us," Miley said._

"_Why would I want to do that? You guys are being really nice to me and helping me out and stuff. I'm not the type to bail on people who help me out just to be popular or whatever. Why do they pick on you so much?"_

"_Who knows?" Lilly said with a shrug. "We're just easy targets, I guess."_

_The three of them had arrived in their classroom and Miley and Lilly immediately stopped talking to avoid the effects of Kunkle. They took their seats near the back of classroom (as far away from Evil as they could get), while Oliver walked to the front of the classroom._

"_Um, hi," Oliver said nervously to Ms. Kunkle._

"_What?" Kunkle barked without even looking up at Oliver._

"_My name is Oliver Oken and I'm new here…" Oliver trailed off awkwardly._

_Kunkle finally looked up and gave Oliver a once over. "Fine. Take a seat in the back of the classroom next to Stewart, and don't let me hear any talking." Kunkle said as she glanced back down at the papers in front of her._

_Oliver didn't know who Stewart was, but he wasn't about to ask the cold woman in front of him to point out the guy. He slowly turned and faced the class, scanning his eyes across the room for the empty seat Kunkle had mentioned. There was only one empty desk, and it was next to Miley. She was waving at him to sit next to her._

_He slid into the desk and whispered, "You don't look like a Stewart."_

"_It's my last name, you donut," Miley whispered back with a smile and an eye-roll._

"_Donut?" Oliver questioned, confused._

"_New boy, I said no talking! Did you not have to follow rules where you came from?" Kunkle yelled in Oliver's direction, and everyone in the class turned to look at him. _

_Oliver immediately blushed before stuttering out an attempt at an apology._

_Kunkle started class, and a few minutes later a folded piece of paper landed on his desk._

_**It'll get better. :)**_

_He glanced to his right just in time to see Miley wink at him._

Oliver opened his eyes, still smiling about the recent event. The past two weeks had been amazing, and to think he had been worried about being the new kid. He had developed a pretty good friendship with both Lilly and Miley so far. His friendship with Miley was a little on the flirty side, but that's how he wanted it. The more time he spent with her, the more he liked her. He was falling fast, and he knew it. He just hoped she felt the same way.

"What's with the goofy grin, Oken?" He heard a playful voice call out to him.

"Just thinking about how you tripped and fell at school today. Man, that was so funny!" Oliver teased as he locked eyes with the girl sitting on the roof of the house next door.

"Hmph. I see how it is," Miley said as she glared at him (Did I forget to mention that Miley and Oliver turned out to be neighbors? What are the odds? Fate must really be on their side, dontcha think?).

"I was just kidding. You may be a total klutz, but it's kind of cute," Oliver said with a wink. Even in the dark, he could still see Miley blush.

They didn't talk for a few minutes, as they were both too busy staring into the ocean and thinking about each other.

Miley was the first to break the silence. "Hey, Oliver?"

"Yeah, Miley?" Oliver said as he turned to look at her again.

"I'm really glad you moved here," she said with a smile.

He grinned back at her, "You know, I'm actually glad I moved here, too." They fell into silence again before Oliver decided it was now or never...

"Hey, Miley?"

"Yeah, Ollie?"

"I was thinking about the Halloween dance this weekend…"

Miley froze. She knew it was coming, and she wanted so badly for the words not to leave his mouth.

"Will you go with me?" Oliver finished nervously. And there were the words.

"Um, Oliver, I'm really flattered and all, but I-I can't."

"Oh. Oh, I just thought…," Oliver trailed off, embarrassed. He wanted to dig a hole and crawl in and die.

"Oh! Oliver, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to get the wrong idea," Miley said quickly, trying to make things less awkward.

"No, um it's okay, I just…I don't know. I think I'm going to go inside now…" Oliver said as he turned toward the door.

"Oliver, wait, you don't understand!"

"No, Miley, I think I get it," he said bitterly.

"You really don't," she pleaded.

"Then please explain it to me," he said sharply as he turned to meet her gaze.

"It's not that I don't want to go with you because I do! So badly. You don't even know how much I wish I could say yes."

"And what's stopping you?"

"My dad."

"You're dad? Your dad doesn't even know me! Why wouldn't he want you to go to a dance with me?"

"He won't let me date. It's not just you, it's any guy," Miley said sadly as she hugged her knees to her chest.

Oliver wasn't expecting that. "Are you serious? You're a senior in high school, and you can't date?"

"Yeah. I don't understand it either, and I stopped trying a long time ago. I'm really sorry, Oliver," Miley said without meeting his eyes.

"It's okay, I understand. I guess I just won't go," Oliver said with a shrug.

"You're not going to ask someone else?" Miley asked, surprised.

"Why would I ask someone else? The only person I want to go with is you," Oliver said with a shy smile.

"Really?" Miley asked with a grin.

"Really." Oliver said grinning back at her.

"Why do you want to go with me so bad, anyway?"

Oliver took a deep breath, wondering if it was too soon to tell her he liked her. "I don't know. You're just really pretty, and I like hanging out with you. A lot. I wanted to spend more time with you, I guess."

"Aw that's so sweet, Oliver! Thank you! But are you sure it's not just because you just don't know anyone else?" Miley teased.

"I know, Lilly!" Oliver defended.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," Miley frowned.

"Not that I want to go with her. I'd still much rather go with you," Oliver, seeing her disappointment, said quickly so she wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Thanks," Miley said. Silence again.

"Listen, I have a proposition for you," Miley said after a few minutes.

"I'm listening," Oliver said as he leaned on the banister of his balcony.

"My dad said I could still go to the dance as long as I promised not to go with a date. So I was thinking, what he doesn't know won't hurt him," Miley grinned mischievously as she glanced into her window to make sure no one was listening.

"I don't get it?" Oliver said as Miley rolled her eyes at him.

"Gosh, you're such a donut. What I meant was that just because we can't show up to the dance together doesn't mean we can't be there together," Miley said with a wink.

"So you're basically going to lie to your dad to be my date?"

"Basically. Isn't this what you want?"

"I don't want to get you in trouble, Miles."

"It will be fine. It won't be the first time I've lied. My dad has always been over-protective," Miley said with a shrug.

"Have you ever lied to him about a guy before?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Nope, I've lied about other things, but you'll be the first date I've lied about."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the first one who's actually worth it," Miley said with a shy smile before climbing into her window, signaling that the conversation was over and leaving Oliver standing speechless on his balcony.

Just as Oliver was turning to go back inside, he heard Miley call out behind him, "Oh, yeah and Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm dressing as Juliet, so plan your costume accordingly," she said with a wink before shutting her window.

Oliver grinned giddily. He was sure now that Miley liked him back, and if she didn't then the girl had some serious issues because she was definitely acting like she liked him.

He could hardly wait for Saturday night…

* * *

**A/N**: The next chapter will be the dance and then I'll probably skip ahead a little bit or maybe a lot depending on how I'm feeling when I write it :)

Review please and let me know if you have any ideas you'd like to see/share or just let me know what you think! Thanks guys!


End file.
